roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Theos, The War Phoenix
NPC = 'NPC' Theos is a companion to the player and makes several appearances in all seas; mostly as a quest NPC, and once a fightable boss. Associated Quests The Journey Begins * Quest Giver: Quest given upon starting a new game. * Objective: Talk to Theos the War Phoenix at Newground Island. * Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 EXP The Test * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * '''Objective: '''Kill 5 Crazy Wizards. * '''Rewards: 0 Lamina, 200 EXP; Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Training (Part 1) * Quest Giver: '''Theos the War Phoenix at Borealis Shipwreck * '''Objective: '''Defeat 200 Gunslingers that populate Oblitesco. * '''Reward: 3,000 Lamina, 2,000 EXP Training (Part 2) * Quest Giver: Theos the War Phoenix at Oblitesco Saloon. * Objective: '''Find 10 Sea Shards found on NPC shipwrecks scattered throughout First and Second Sea * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, '''Training (Part 3) * Quest Giver: Theos the War Phoenix at Ark Island. * Objective: Defeat Theos at 1/10th of his power. * Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 4,000 EXP, Second Mind to be unlocked on Judgement Isle. '''Requesting Help * Quest Giver: '''Theos the War Phoenix at Alalea. * '''Objective: Attempt to find and talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea. * Rewards: 2000 Lamina, 1500 EXP Story Y975: 'Theos was born around this time, in a large well-guarded city called Aberon. He had many friends there, and his entire family had lived there ever since it was built in Y563. '''Y990: '''When he was 15 years old, he had begun to go to a school of magic where all teenagers his age went. '''Y1000: '''He excelled at magic and quickly surpassed his teachers before graduating at the age of 25. He had already opened his Second and Third Minds, but each time he had opened one, he refused to learn a new magic, and instead chose to excell further in the arts of Fire Magic. For 3 years after his graduation, Theos lived with his wife and childhood crush Ashlyn, before she caught a horrible virus and died. '''Y1003: '''Theos never had a relationship again after that, and he took her death very hard. He believed it was his fault that his wife died, because his skill in magic couldn't save her. He soon recovered from his depression, and suddenly he had control of Phoenix Magic. He had accidentally mutated his magic from the strength of his feelings alone, and now he could cure any sickness or injury with his new phoenix-flames. '''Y1046: '''For 43 years, Theos watched over his home city and his family, making sure they were safe. During those years, he had aquired Sun Magic because of his enormous knowledge of Fire Magic and it's logic. The governor of the city, whose name had been lost in history, had offered Theos command of the city's forces many times, all of which Theos refused. He knew he was one of the strongest wizards alive and the best person for the job, but he never liked being the center of attention. He probably would've kept watch over his family and his home city for decades, if a certain wizard named Durza had not appeared. Theos felt his magic energy from miles away, and knew that he was coming for a fight. Such a depth of understanding of the way magic worked allowed him such a privelege. Theos sat in the entrance of the main gate and waited until Durza arrived. When he did, Theos felt a strange sensation, like something scratching the back of his consciousness. He realized Durza was about to try and absorb his magic, though he could not understand how. He resisted easily though, as the Dark Wizard's will was not strong enough. After a fight that lasted nearly an entire day, both of them were exhausted. Never before had Theos fought an opponent who knew more than 3 different abilities, and that made the Durza hard to predict. Durza ran away, and Theos let him. He turned around to realize most of his friends and family had been watching the entire fight, and then they all burst into cheers. Theos however, did not count it as a victory, but as a gruesome defeat. He thought it had meant that he knew nothing of how magic really worked, when it was actually the opposite. '''Y1051: '''For five years, Theos trained and studied with little rest. He knew Durza would appear again, but he did not know when. One day, he did reappear, and with an entire army of undead wizards. Theos obliterated all of them with ease, with little help from Aberon's military force. When all of the enemies were dead, Theos realized Durza was not among them. He then left Aberon and headed north, towards where the forces came from. Eventually they found each other, and battled for two entire days. Entire forests and villages crumbled at their mighty fight, and Durza had lost his right leg during the fight. Desperate, he unleashed an attack with all of his remaining strength. The attack missed, and both wizards were sent flying thousands of miles away from each other from the explosion, and were knocked unconscious. Theos awakens on a small floating piece of ice among the restless sea. The world felt different around him, it was as if remnants of Durza's attack radiated throughout the entire atmosphere. '''Y1052: '''After a year of floating on the unmelting ice, heating the salt water to make it drinkable, and catching fish with his magic, he reaches land. Nothing was there, except for a few scattered skeletons and burnt trees. The ultimate truth finally revealed itself to Theos: the attack had mixed the world up, and destroyed most, if not all of civilization. Theos again fell into a deep depression, realizing that all of his friends and family were dead, and that nothing remained of his home city, or even humanity. '''circa Y1500: '''Not much is known about how humanity recovered, but eventually it did. Nearly every island was civilized now, and people used boats as a part of their daily lives. Theos had spent the last 500 years training his skill in magic even more, all while sailing mindlessly across the seas on a raft he had built. He would have never thought to have spent so much time on the ocean during his early life, as Aberon was far in-land. But those thoughts brought up even more unpleasant thoughts.... Why couldn't I stop him?, Why couldn't I protect my home?, All of my friends and family are dead and rotting.... Thoughts such as those clutter Theos's mind to this very day, and sometimes he wonders why he doesn't just end it all so he can join his loved ones.... but he believes he is the only person capable of defeating Durza, the dark wizard. '''Present-Day: '''Today, Theos searches the sea endlessly for the Durza, and has gained a large following. Theos is vaguely aware of the Arcane Government, but pays them no mind and thinks they are irrelevent. Some time during his long adventure alone, he had crafted powerful armor and a weapon by himself, and encharmed them most powerfully. Theos is nearing the end of his magic-prolonged life, and he has still not accomplished his only goal: to defeat Durza so that he can rest in peace knowing that Aberon, his home city, is avenged and the world is safe. |-| Boss= 'Boss Fight After completing the second part of Theos' training, the user is told to find Theos on Ark Island. Theos' last part of the training involves a fight against himself at 1/10th of his power on a minor island to the south of Ark Island. There, the player will find an island with tall rock walls and a single entrance. Theos awaits the player inside these walls. 'Music' Tips * The first two fireballs from Three Flaming Stars can be blocked with a magic barrier, breaking on the second fireball, or simply run in a straight line to dodge all three. * Theos has multiple locations he can station himself at and switch to occasionally, sometimes causing attacks to miss while Theos transitions. * The fireball from Phoenix Wing Flap & Phoenix Impact can be blocked with the magic barrier. * The Phoenix Flame Cyclone can be dodged if two jump ultimates (Earth, Water, Shadow, or Lightning) are used, allowing the user to exceed the height of the hitbox. * All status effects that are inflicted by Theos' attacks can be doused by dipping into the water. * It is possible to track Theos' attacks by the magic circles that appear before the attack is launched. *Like any boss that proves to be a challenge, the player may bring allies to aid in the fight. *A good loadout for those not willing to fish or farm chests for the Magic Weapons is Magic Horn, Magic Spear, and The Sword of Doom's Wrath. Those willing to fish/farm should go with Magic Bow, Magic Katana and Magic Scythe, or can replace one of them with The Sword of Doom's Wrath or Colossal Cutlass if not willing to get one of them. *If farming Theos, one should go with a full magic damage set, equip Magic Fist and wait until he reaches the centre of the arena to activate Phoenix Flame Cyclone, which can be tanked. Deal as much damage in this interval as you can, as well as the fact that Magic Fist stun-locks Theos. *A good way to fight Theos is to just keep running when you see a magic circle. Running around could usually evade all of Theos' attacks. Relationships The Player The Player has student-tutor type of relationship when they first meet, Theos being the tutor. Theos is a reoccurring character through the adventure, offering tasks or simply talking to the player, often giving helpful advice and rewarding The Player whenever they complete a task. Durza Theos considers Durza as his arch-nemesis, as he had invaded Theos' homeland twice and killed people who were close to him (as collateral damage) when Durza launched his last-ditch attack, this caused Theos to go into a great depression, after coming out of his depression, Theos now considers himself to be the only person to be able to defeat Durza. Holden Holden is lightly mentioned by Theos at Sunrise Ravine, he considers Holden to be the closest thing he has to a friend, before Theos' Frigate got caught in A.G. Admiral Argestes' attack, Holden would scout ahead of Theos' slower Frigate on his faster Sailboat, "The Nebula", while gathering as much information on the Dark Wizard then report back to Theos. Ashlyn Theos' former wife, his childhood crush, they lived in peace for 3 years before she caught a virus and died. Theos took her death extremely hard, he blamed himself that it was his fault that she died because his knowledge of Magic couldn't save her. After that, Theos became overprotective over the ones he loved. After her death, Theos accidentally mutated his first magic to Phoenix magic. He can cure any wound or disease with the phoenix flames. The Arcane Government Theos is well aware of the Arcane Government, but pays them no attention as he thinks they are trivial to the fight against the Dark Wizard. Trivia * Theos' Staff uses the same mesh as the Meteor Staff, a gear from the ROBLOX Catagory. * It is stated by Theos that he recently turned 879 years old. * Before v2.8, Theos had a blue and yellow colour scheme for his Phoenix magic, which was the same colouration as Marco the Phoenix's flames from One Piece. ** After v2.8 however, Vetex had changed Theos' Phoenix magic to a white and yellow-orange colour scheme due to such similarities with Marco. * Theos' Staff is the only known Exalted Magic Weapon / Tier III Magic Weapon to be in possession of anyone other than the Player, as the Legendary Weapons are the only other Exalted Magic Weapons known of at the moment. * Theos' boss theme music is named Shoujo Yo Ugate. * Because of Theos' ability to "fly" and restation himself, this makes him the most agile mob currently in the game. * "Theos" is a Greek name, which also happens to be "God" in English. * Theos' power level (at 1/10th his true power) is 195,000. This means that his full power is 1,950,000, placing him above the likes of Arsen, Guard Captain. *In the lore, Theos' Phoenix Magic is said to be able to heal any wound. *When the player fought Theos in order to unlock the Second mind Theos doesn't use his staff or armor Category:Boss